1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating food wastes capable of significantly decreasing food wastes in such a manner that a device for treating food wastes is installed at a lower side of a drainage port of a kitchen sink for thereby dehydrating and grinding food wastes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a food waste treating device has a body formed of a feeding part for feeding food wastes, a discharge part for discharging food wastes, and a screw for grinding food wastes.
The Korean patent laid-open No. 240229 invented and filed by the applicant of the present invention discloses a conventional device for treating food wastes. As shown in FIG. 1, in the above conventional device 100 for treating food wastes, a grinding screw 102 is engaged at a drum body 106 having a cutting blade 107 and a drainage port 108. The food wastes are dehydrated in such a manner that the grinding screw 102 is rotated with respect to the drum body 106. A dehydrating cap 113 having a dehydrating port 11 for discharging only water and a discharge port (not shown) for discharging food remnant is screw-engaged at one side of the drum body 106. A cover 115 detachable at a filtering net 114 formed of a plurality of through holes is fixedly engaged at the other side of the same.
In the food waste treating device 100, the feeding part 116 is vertically installed while the grinding screw 102 is horizontally installed, so that food wastes are moved in a horizontal direction for thereby compressing and grinding the food wastes. Therefore, if flexible and smooth food wastes are fed, the remnants are not well moved and discharged. In this case, the remnants are discharged through the drainage port 108 in a colloid state together with leachate for thereby causing a water pollution problem. If hard foreign substances, which are not well ground by the grinding screw 102, are fed, the food waste treating device 100 is damaged, so that it is needed to repair the damaged food waste treating device 100.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, a certain shelf 60′ is additionally needed so that a food waste box 60 is installed at the discharge port 13, and a certain engaging unit should be provided for engaging the food waste box 60 and the discharge port 13. In the conventional, it is impossible to know a discharge time of the food wastes because a user cannot check the amount of the food wastes.